


Now It Begins, Now We Start

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x05, Fluff, M/M, Missing Moments, Navigating their first time, S3, Season 3, a little spiciness, all fade-to-black, dating!klaine, ”The First Time”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: From “I want to go to your house” to the next morning when they’re eating cereal in their pajamas, Kurt and Blaine’s first ventures into intimacy culminate in a night of vulnerability, laughter, and a lot of blushing. But then they have to pack it all away and return to McKinley for their next performance of West Side Story — and Rachel sees right through them. Well, sees right through Blaine.Filling in the blanks of Kurt and Blaine’s first time after Kurt’s “I want to go to your house” declaration. Lots of fluff and baby Klaine; sexual themes, but nothing graphic or explicit!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Now It Begins, Now We Start

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is essentially a part two of the one I posted earlier this week, because after numerous lovely readers encouraged me to write this addition! I couldn’t stop myself!
> 
> “The First Time” is such a good episode, in my humble opinion, and I completely understand why they didn’t show us more of what I’ve written in this fic. But that’s where I’m happy to come in and fill in the blanks! Baby klaine soothes my soul.
> 
> Also, just an FYI: a brief portion of this fic, right after Kurt and Blaine’s first time as featured, is a direct copy-paste from a previous fic of mine. It’s less than 100 words, but I really couldn’t rewrite the moment in a better way. It’s from my fic [Pillow Talk: 6 Moments in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401419)!
> 
> The title is from “One Hand, One Heart” from West Side Story, the song that accompanies the final montage moments of “The First Time.” 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! These boys are the cutest.

“No. I want to go to your house.”

There’s no mistaking the intention behind Kurt’s words, and call it cliche, but Blaine swears he literally feels the heat instantly tick up in the small space between them. His mind goes blank but runs a thousand thoughts through it all at once, so all he can manage is a small nod and a soft “Okay.”

“So,” Kurt says after a quick moment of very charged silence. “I assume you drove here?”

Blaine nods again. “Do you need a ride?”

 _That’s just about the stupidest thing I could’ve said_ , Blaine thinks, mentally kicking himself. But Kurt doesn’t seem to notice the self-perceived awkwardness as much, or at least doesn’t do anything to point it out.

“I rode here with Finn and told him to leave after the game and not to worry about me,” he explains. “I was kind of counting on getting a ride from you.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Blaine replies, and then it clicks. “Wait. You’ve been _planning_ this.”

Kurt blushes bright red under the remaining lights left on above the stage. “Well, it’s not like we haven’t been building up to the inevitable for weeks now.”

“I mean, uh, are you ready?” Blaine asks, floundering, and Kurt laughs.

“Honey, I appreciate the concern over consent, but maybe we should have this conversation at your house and not onstage.”

“Right,” Blaine murmurs, wiping his hands on his pants absentmindedly, but then Kurt’s there, grabbing his hands. 

“Hey. I know I kind of... propositioned you out of the blue,” Kurt says. “If you’re not okay with this, we can just head back to your house and cuddle and watch a movie. Or you could drive me home — although, I’m pretty sure Rachel went to my house, so I don’t know if I want to be witness to whatever her and Finn choose to do.”

“No, no,” Blaine laughs slightly, shaking his head. “That’s not it at all. It’s kind of the opposite problem. I’m really struggling to think about anything other than being... _close_ to you.”

“Oh,” it’s Kurt’s turn to be at a loss for words. “ _Oh_. I see.”

“Can we go home now?” Blaine asks in a rush. “If — if that’s still okay with you. If we go back to my house. Together.”

“I’d like that,” Kurt agrees, following Blaine backstage to collect their things before making a beeline for Blaine’s car.

The car ride back to his house is tense in a buzzing way, an electricity pulsing between them that makes Blaine’s throat go dry every time he meets Kurt’s eyes. They hold hands most of the way home, like the almost always do when in the car together, but Kurt’s subconscious rubbing of his thumb against Blaine’s inner wrist is driving him insane in the best, most anticipatory way.

The front door shutting behind them in the dark, empty foyer rings loud in Blaine’s ears, and when he flips on the lights, his eyes are drawn immediately to Kurt’s. 

Kurt laughs softly on the end of a deep exhale. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Blaine replies with a grin, dropping his backpack against the wall and immediately stepping into Kurt’s space. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt says, his bright blue eyes so dark and wanting as he searches Blaine’s face for any signs of hesitation. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great,” Blaine reaches out for Kurt’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Are you okay? Do you want anything to drink? Or eat?”

“Blaine,” Kurt smiles. “I’m okay. Thanks.”

“Okay,” Blaine repeats. “Do you want to go up to my room?”

Kurt nods, his cheeks pinking. “Yes. That sounds good.”

Blaine leads Kurt up the stairs to his bedroom just like he has a million times before, although they’d normally be chatting all the way, not wanting to waste a minute together. The silence between them only makes the air around them buzz with an unexplored energy, and it settles in Blaine’s very veins, his hand shaking as he turns the doorknob to his room.

If he thought the front door sounded loud when he closed it in the anticipatory quiet of the otherwise empty house, his bedroom door echoes in the small space. 

Blaine stops on his way into the room and turns, finding Kurt standing about a foot in from his door, just watching him with the most viscerally vulnerable and electric look Blaine’s ever seen grace his angelic features. His breath catches in his throat before he can find his voice again in the thick tension that’s between them.

“Kurt?” He asks, taking a step closer. “Are you —“

“Come here,” Kurt breathes, and instead of waiting on Blaine to comply, marches forward and takes his boyfriend’s face in both of his hands, pulling him into a bruising kiss.

“Oh my god,” Blaine squeaks when they break apart, his hands scrambling for purchase against the smooth fabric of the back of Kurt’s vest. “ _Kurt_.”

“How do we do this?” Kurt asks, breathless and swollen-lipped. It should be an embarrassing question, one that bleeds inexperience and awkwardness, but nothing feels uncomfortable with Blaine. “I mean, where do we go from here?”

Blaine’s eyes are so wantonly dark and open that Kurt could very easily drown in them if he let himself. Maybe he’ll let himself do that later tonight when he’s not trying to think so much.

“Well,” Blaine begins, licking his lips subconsciously in a way that makes Kurt shudder. “I love your clothes and all, but I’d really like to see you without them. All of them. If that’s okay.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely okay,” Kurt agrees. “That’s what I was picturing for tonight in the first place, although I’m not sure where I want to go past... the basics.”

“We’ll take it slow,” Blaine assures. “Whatever we do will be perfect for tonight.”

“I love you so much,” Kurt says, skating his fingertips up and down Blaine’s arm. “Should we get on the bed?”

Blaine’s mouth goes dry at the insinuation of what he knows is going to happen, so he nods and climbs unceremoniously onto the mattress, Kurt following close behind. Laying back against the pillows, Kurt hovers over him in a practiced and comfortable routine; they’re no strangers to a frequent horizontal makeout session. But as he leans down to meet Blaine’s lips with his, he can’t help but giggle at the knowledge of the monumental situation that they’re entering into.

It’s contagious, and Blaine quickly follows him in laughter, hugging him tightly to his chest when Kurt drops down onto him. Before their nervous giggles can subside, Blaine tilts Kurt’s chin up off of his chest and drags him into a kiss that quickly turns heated, effectively redirecting their actions towards their previously intended target.

It won’t be the last time they’ll laugh together tonight in their fumbling dives into intimacy, but whoever said that laughing during sex was a sign of awkwardness got it all wrong. Laughter is a sign of joy, trust, and love, and what more do they want to express in this night together?

******

“Hey,” Blaine murmurs, stroking up and down Kurt’s arm. “You okay? How are you feeling?”

“Kind of overwhelmed, but in the best possible way,” Kurt replies honestly. “I’m really happy.”

“Me too,” Blaine smiles, letting his hand rest on Kurt’s cheek gently, coaxing him in for a sweet kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Kurt echoes. “I think I now understand what people mean when they talk about an afterglow,” he laughs breathlessly.

Blaine beams. “Yeah, you’re telling me. I feel like I’m floating.”

“You know, you’re really beautiful,” Kurt says softly, letting himself drag his eyes along all of the exposed skin in front of him until his view is blocked by the blanket they pulled over themselves. “I can’t believe I get to see you, to _touch_ you —“

Blaine meets his eyes with a gaze that’s filled with both adoration and deep desire, and Kurt feels himself go hot all over once again, but forces himself to bask in it. The feeling’s not uncomfortable — it couldn’t be; it’s Blaine. Kurt may be new to the intensely physical side of a relationship — they both are — but Blaine makes him feel safe. In everything.

“You’re perfect, Kurt,” Blaine states so sincerely that Kurt can’t help but believe him in the moment. “In every way I can think of. Including tonight; _god_ , especially tonight.”

“Tonight was amazing,” Kurt sighs, and Blaine interlocks their hands between them. “I finally get why my dad said you’d never want to stop once you started.”

“We don’t have to stop,” Blaine replies lowly, like they’re sharing something deeply private. “I plan on doing this forever with you, Kurt Hummel.”

“Me too,” Kurt agrees, shifting closer to Blaine go bring him into another kiss, one that quickly turns heated again. “Forever starts now.”

“As much as I love where this is going,” Blaine grins breathlessly as he pulls away. “I have to pee, and I should probably do that before I can’t.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt laughs. “Okay, okay, but hurry up. I’m going to get cold without you cuddling me.”

“I can warm you up in much quicker ways than cuddling,” Blaine teases, sliding out of the blankets, and Kurt groans.

“I hate you.”

“You definitely don’t,” Blaine retorts, winking over his shoulder — his naked shoulder. Attached to the rest of his _very_ naked body. Just casually walking to the bathroom.

Kurt almost looks away to give him some semblance of privacy, but a little voice in his head reminds him how he was given permission to look and that he really shouldn’t pass up on that, because his boyfriend is _really_ nice to look at.

So he does. And Blaine notices, much to his personal delight as he grins out the door, all the way to the bathroom.

There’s a moment where Kurt flips through the possibility of trying to look particularly sexy for when Blaine comes back, maybe fidgeting with some blanket placement or laying in a certain way to show off his... _assets_. They are teenagers, and their refractory periods are definitely short enough that they could easily pick up right where they left off when Blaine returns.

But he’s back before Kurt can make a decision, and that is more than okay with him. He’s discovered that these things kind of work better when he doesn’t think through every minute detail and instead just lets it progress naturally.

Blaine flushes red from his face down to his neck and chest as Kurt obviously rakes over his body as he walks back to the bed, betraying his own newness in the feeling of being so visibly admired by someone in such an intimate way. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Kurt sighs. “Just thinking about round two.”

Blaine chokes on a laugh at his boyfriend’s blunt proposition. “I mean, I am very much on board with that.”

“Good,” Kurt decides, tugging Blaine close and pushing the blankets aside.

******

Waking up next to Blaine is not an entirely new experience. They’ve snuck into each other’s beds during sleepovers more times than they can count at this point. But waking up next to Blaine knowing that their relationship has been fundamentally changed in such an exciting way — well, it’s exhilarating. It’s something he would love to wake up and feel every day of his life.

It’s unusual that Kurt wakes before Blaine, considering how much of a morning person his boyfriend is, but knowing that Blaine needs much more sleep to function than Kurt does, it makes sense that he’s still asleep as Kurt sits up in bed and grabs his phone off of the nightstand. They were up fairly late last night — no regrets there.

Kurt had texted Finn before he fell asleep last night to let him know that he wasn’t going to be home and that he was at Blaine’s, but his stepbrother didn’t text his reply of “cool 👍🏻“ until this morning. The only reason Finn would be up this early would be thanks to Rachel, who is an extreme morning person even beyond Blaine’s capabilities.

 _Interesting_. But Rachel and Finn are the least of his concerns right now, so he climbs out of bed and heads for his bag. He had brought most of his skincare routine to apply after taking off his stage makeup, so thankfully he doesn’t have to forgo it this morning.

By the time he’s back from the bathroom, Blaine’s rubbing sleep out of his eyes, sitting up against the pillows. He beams when he sees Kurt walk into the room, his hair an absolute curly mess and a few bright love bites littering his upper body. He’s a disheveled dream, and Kurt can’t return to bed fast enough.

“Good morning,” Blaine greets, kissing Kurt soundly. “I don’t think I’ve ever slept that well in my life.”

“Me either,” Kurt admits. “We should make sure it happens again.”

“Absolutely,” Blaine agrees, beaming. “Now, I’m going to brush my teeth so you don’t have to keep kissing me with my terrible breath. Then do you want breakfast?”

“Yes,” Kurt says slowly, and Blaine studies him knowingly.

“What, do you not want breakfast?”

“Not... yet,” Kurt blushes, but forces himself to maintain eye contact with Blaine until he gets the message.

It takes a moment, but then Blaine’s eyes are wide and he’s nodding enthusiastically. “Oh. _Oh_. Okay, um, just let me brush my teeth quick, because that definitely involves kissing —“

Kurt laughs, lounging back onto the bed as Blaine scrambles across the hall towards the bathroom. Of course, being with Blaine in this way is a vulnerable, intimate gift, but he can’t dismiss how empowering it is to finally feel like he’s beginning to find confidence in his sexuality. It’s a fun new dynamic to play with in the safety of his relationship.

When Blaine returns, he hops onto the bed with enough renewed energy to make Kurt laugh all over again, especially when he hears his boyfriend mutter to himself “Okay, sex now, breakfast later.”

Breakfast later, indeed.

******

“Do you want pancakes? I can also make waffles,” Blaine offers as they head downstairs in their pajamas, no reason to change into actual clothes until they leave for school — they still have another performance of _West Side Story_ both tonight and Sunday night.

“Is it wrong that I want something less time consuming so we could spend more time together before we have to leave?” Kurt asks, and Blaine shakes his head.

“No, not at all,” he smiles across the kitchen at Kurt, heading into his pantry. “Cereal it is! I have that Special K with the strawberries that you like, if you want it.”

“Yes please,” Kurt responds, sitting at the little table in the Andersons’ kitchen. “Let me guess, frosted mini wheats for you?”

Blaine shakes the two boxes of cereal triumphantly as he emerges from the bathroom. “Of course, always!”

Sitting across from each other, alone in a big house, eating cereal in their pajamas with unkempt hair and a few telltale marks peeking out of the collars of their t-shirts... it all feels utterly domestic and strikingly grown-up. Kurt’s not naive — they’re still kids (basically young adults, sure) — but it shocks him briefly when he realizes that he very well could be getting a glimpse into his future in this very moment.

“You’re so cute,” Blaine comments randomly, between bites. “Your sex hair is adorable.”

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. “I knew I should’ve combed it before breakfast.”  
“And not let me bask in its glory?” Blaine gasps. “How rude!”

“Well, you only get a few more hours of this in its current state,” Kurt uses his spoon to motion to his face. “Because we have to get to McKinley two hours before showtime.”

“We have plenty of time,” Blaine scoffs. “We’ll order takeout for a late lunch and eat a quick dinner before heading over. You were planning to stay over all day, weren’t you?”

Kurt nods, swallowing a bite of cereal. “If that’s okay. It just makes the most sense.”

“Want to stay over again tonight?” Blaine asks cheekily, waggling his eyebrows. “My parents don’t come home until late tomorrow, well after our matinee.”

“As much as I would love that, my dad and Carole will be home this afternoon. I’m not sure if I want to disclose that I’ve been over here unattended for a sleepover,” Kurt answers. “Not that they’d be really upset, but it’d be a _conversation_.”

“Are you going to tell your dad?” Blaine remarks carefully. “I mean, not like right away, but eventually.”

Kurt sighs. “If we want any sort of privacy, that might have to happen. My dad’s not unreasonable, so I think he’d understand, but I’m not looking forward to that conversation.”

“Well, I won’t be upset if you do choose to tell him,” Blaine assures. “It’s going to be super awkward knowing that he knows... but it might be worth the adjusted rules in the long run.”

Blaine pauses. “You do think he’d adjust the rules, right?”

Kurt nods. “Yeah, knowing both my dad and Carole, they probably would. Safety over secrecy in their book.”

“I love them,” Blaine grins. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt echoes.

******

“You walked in with Kurt,” Rachel points out as soon as Blaine sits down with her at the makeup tables, immediately opening up the products in front of him.

“So? He’s my boyfriend,” Blaine responds, but not without a secretive smile.

“You’ve made up, then?” Rachel asks, studying him with scarily focused attention.

“Mhm,” Blaine nods, applying his foundation. “All is back to normal between us.”

“You’re lying,” Rachel retorts giddily, practically bouncing in her seat as she throws down her makeup brush. “Oh my god, Blaine! We didn’t make it in time for opening night, and that didn’t really matter anyway, but _oh my god_! Congrats!”

Blaine stares at her, dumbfounded. “Excuse me?”

“I can tell I wasn’t the only one getting some _action_ last night,” she comments conspiratorially. “That explains why Kurt never came back to his house last night!”

“Rachel, wait, did you —“ Blaine doesn’t want to ask, but she’s basically dangling it in his face. She nods excitedly, sighing wistfully as she uncaps her eyeliner.

“It was wonderful,” she relays. “Much better than if I had forced it to happen before opening night.”

Blaine nods, returning to his makeup. “Well, good, then I’m happy for you.”

“I’m happy for you, too,” Rachel grins, winking. “Oh my god, I can’t wait to talk to Kurt!”

“Talk to me about what?” Kurt strolls up between their makeup tables, already half in costume. “I’m here to ask for some mascara. Mine’s gone missing in my hour of need.”

Blaine smiles and hands him his tube, refocusing his attention on powdering his face as he waits for Rachel to inevitably start talking.

“Kurt, I was just talking to Blaine about your _exciting_ night last night,” Rachel raises an eyebrow, smirking. “And my _exciting_ night.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt immediately turns to Blaine. “Did you tell her?”

“Absolutely not,” Blaine defends. “She figured it out through some scarily efficient telepathy.”

“Oh, please, it was so obvious,” Rachel scoffs. “And he’s my Tony — we’ve been keeping each other updated anyway! I can just tell.”

“And besides,” Rachel rolls her eyes. “It was not difficult to guess where you were when you never came back to your house last night and you texted Finn that you wouldn’t be home.”

“That means you were at my house all night? With Finn?” Kurt assumes, and Rachel beams.

“Yes, I was. We both took advantage of empty houses, I see,” she teases. “Isn’t it crazy that we all lost our virginities —“

“Oh my god, do not finish that sentence,” Kurt interrupts, and Blaine has to bite back a smile. “We all know, but it does not have to be said aloud.”

“Come on, that’s like, best friend goals!” Rachel protests, and Kurt just shakes his head incredulously. 

“We will not speak of this again,” he declares, promptly turning on his heel and stalking back to his makeup counter.

Rachel sighs. “I at least want the juicy details! Best friends share things like this!”

“Just a word of advice,” Blaine comments. “He’s not going to want to hear about your night his _stepbrother_.”

“What about you?” Rachel asks quietly. “Tony and Maria — we’ve been through this whole thing together!”

“Okay,” Blaine assents. “You can tell me about your night with Finn, and I’ll only share things about our night that I know Kurt would be okay with.”

Rachel squeals excitedly. “Yay! You know, we’ve gotten so much closer during this production, but this really seals the deal on our friendship. Okay, so, after the show...”

Blaine smiles in spite of himself. Rachel is her own brand of ridiculousness, but he wouldn’t reject the idea that they are friends — even good friends, now. And he can’t complain, his first few months at McKinley are really shaping up to be full of memorable moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Rachel is going to dig into Kurt for details, but Blaine will save him the brunt of having to hear about her night with Finn.
> 
> I love these sweet children.
> 
> Also, random Glee thing of the day/night: I was bored this morning and compiled a playlist of my favorite songs from each episode of Glee! It has at least one song, if not more, from each episode (for the most part; I skipped a few out of preference). Personally, it’s my own “the best of Glee” playlist, and it’s over 10hrs long, so here’s the Spotify link if you want to check it out!
> 
> [Link to my “Best of Glee” Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Y4AT2396DpORekl6levKg?si=aiaIfW_2R_6-IEKJeGlIJw)
> 
> Also, the passive-aggressive title of the playlist is due to the fact that I created it after my friend, who just finished season 5 last night, told me that she doesn’t always watch the musical numbers and skips them if she deems them to be boring after a few seconds. So she told me she may have missed out on some good songs and that I need to create a playlist including every episode... and although she was joking, she should know never to underestimate my extra-ness.
> 
> Anyway, stay safe out there!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
